


Pulling Extra Weight

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve puts up with so much shit, Tony is a scientist, like really fluff, so of course he has to figure this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds it unfair that Steve is strong enough to throw him around, and yet he can't even lift Steve off the ground. So he tries things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Extra Weight

“You know, it’s not fair,” Tony said, staring at his boyfriend. Steve was lounging on the bed, stark naked, staring up at Tony with a small smile on his face.

“What’s not fair?” he asked, pushing up on his elbows.

“Well, you have all those muscles, and you can pretty much throw me around. I can’t even drag you to the edge of the bed,” Tony complained.

“You’ve never tried,” Steve pointed out, just waiting for Tony to start trying. Right on cue, Tony grabbed his legs and pulled, but his grip was bad and slid down Steve’s legs. Steve laughed as Tony groaned.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Tony said, leaving the room without bothering to put any clothes on. He reappeared wearing the Iron Man hands, and he grinned at Steve. “This should help with the grip,” he announced, and stood at the end of the bed once again.

This time his hands did not slip. Steve budged just a bit, but Tony couldn’t seem to get the right leverage. Holding up a finger to implore Steve to wait once more, Tony disappeared once again, reappearing with the arms of the suit added. He looked rather silly, in nothing but the arms of his Iron Man suit, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look ridiculous,” he commented, shaking his head at his lover.

“Yeah, well, fuck you too,” Tony groused, before taking his stance once again.

Grabbing Steve’s legs, he pulled as hard as he could, letting out a shout of triumph as he felt something move. A moment later the shout transformed into one of alarm as he realized he was tipping forward, ending up landing with his face right in Steve’s crotch. Steve, the sweetheart that he was, remained still, not wanting to get hurt, but he laughed his head off.

“I’ll be back,” Tony announced, clearly in science mode, or as close to it as he got post sex.

He returned, now wearing the Iron Man boots as well, but stopped in the doorway and pouted.

“I thought I said not to move,” he complained.

“I didn’t,” Steve said with an innocent smile. Tony would have believed it, too, if it weren’t for the fact that Steve now wore a cup.

“Liar,” Tony accused, taking his spot one more time, grabbing Steve’s legs, planting his feet, and giving one more tug.

Steve moved, being pulled to the edge of the bed, still laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing was. Tony’s grin of triumph was beautiful, and Steve couldn’t really be too put off by the impromptu tests when faced with that brilliant smile.

“See, wasn’t that easy?” Tony asked. Steve burst into more laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when me and my friend are overly tired and talking int he car about Steve and Tony. It was really fun to write, and I found it easier to find both of them because I talked it through with her first. So, this one's for my marvel muse, Kayla.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
